


Maybe It's More Than a Fantasy

by champagneandliterature



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Other, Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneandliterature/pseuds/champagneandliterature
Summary: Sirius wants Remus to tell him all about his fantasies so that he can make them all come true. And bringing Charlie Weasley into the mix is just a perk.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32
Collections: With Love Weasley





	Maybe It's More Than a Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [With_Love_Weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/With_Love_Weasley) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Character A tells Character B that tonight, they are ready to try Character B's deepest fantasies.
> 
> Thanks to the always incredible PhoenixofSlytherin for her mad beta skills and support!

“Merlin, I love when you’re like this,” Remus groaned. “You know how much I love you, don’t you?” he asked as Sirius let out a breathy moan. Remus looked down at his partner, kneeling in front of him. Sirius was staring back at him, pupils blown, ready to take Remus into his mouth. 

“Of course, Moony. I love you too. Now, relax. I’m going to finish sucking you off, and while I do that, you’re going to tell me a fantasy that you’ve never shared with me before. And if you don’t, there will be consequences.” Sirius spoke in a commanding tone and looked up at Remus through his long black eyelashes. Remus moaned in response as he felt Sirius’ lips close over the head of his cock. 

They couldn’t get enough of each other now that they were back together. The years hadn’t exactly been kind to either of them, but since the end of the war, they had been able to come back together, remembering what they loved about each other. Physical attraction had never been an issue for either of them, and at 40, they were both still incredibly fit and found each other somehow sexier than they had at 20. Despite the passing of time, they both remained just as lustful as they had been as teenagers. The sex was always incredible between them, and Remus was never one to complain. But, they had recently been talking about fantasies, and Sirius, who took control more often than not, was also always eager to please. He wanted to fulfill every single one of Remus’ dreams, no matter how wild, kinky, or dirty they were. 

Sirius sucked Remus into the back of his throat, bobbing his head slowly up and down Remus’ impressive length. Remus bit back a groan when he felt Sirius pull off. “Tell me, love. Tell me what I can do for you. Tell me something you’ve never told me before.” Sirius started stroking Remus slowly as he waited for a response. 

“You, Sirius. I want you. Always.” Remus stuttered out when Sirius twisted his hand slightly on the head of his cock. His cock was already dripping, and he was so aroused that he couldn’t think of anything but coming in Sirius’ hand, his mouth, his arse. 

“No, Re. There’s something. Just tell me.” Sirius said, stroking Remus faster, his grip a little tighter. 

“I want... I want you...and someone else. I want you to fuck me while I suck someone off.” Sirius nodded and began sucking him again with renewed vigor, stopping to pull his own pants down just past his balls so he could thrust into his free hand. “I want to be completely full of you and someone else. Sirius…” Remus panted out as Sirius took him deep into his throat and moaned around him. 

“Sirius, I’m going to come.” Remus grabbed Sirius’ hair and started to thrust hard into his mouth. Sirius was stroking himself faster now, fucking into his hand in time with Remus plunging into him. “Sirius,” Remus stuttered as his hips bucked once, then twice more before he was spilling down Sirius’ throat. All Sirius could do was swallow as he helped Remus ride out his orgasm. “So good, baby. You’re so fucking good, Sirius.” The praise sent Sirius over the edge, and he fucked into his hand one more time before coming in long, thick stripes against his own stomach and chest. 

After a moment or two, Remus knelt down beside him, said a quick cleaning charm, and then crashed his lips into Sirius’. “I meant it when I said I love you, Sirius. You’re it for me, and you are enough,” Remus said thoughtfully as he started to pull away. He never wanted Sirius to feel like he wasn’t good enough or wasn’t worthy of love. It was something Sirius had struggled with as a teenager, and after twelve years in Azkaban reliving all the horrible memories of his childhood, Sirius had only just begun to truly heal from it all. “I just…”

Sirius stopped him mid-sentence. “Re, I know you love me. Merlin knows we’ve been through enough together. That doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to have fantasies, though, and I want to know about them. I want to make them all come true for you.” He said, standing up and pulling Remus with him. “Why don’t we go make some tea, and you can tell me more about it, yeah?” Remus nodded as they both dressed, and Sirius followed Remus to the kitchen. 

Sirius set the kettle on, pulled cups and tea down from the cupboard, and then sat down at the table, gesturing for Remus to sit across from him. “Tell me. How does it work? Do you have someone in mind? Do we do it here? At the club?”

Remus ran his hand over his face and into his hair. It was one thing to think about the depraved things he wanted to do, but it was another thing entirely to act on them. But he wasn’t sorted into Gryffindor for nothing. And Sirius would never let it go if he didn’t pluck up the courage and tell him what he was thinking. 

“Charlie. Charlie Weasley. That’s who I think about. And I know it’s fucked up, but I can’t help it. Did you know he’s a silent partner at the Chamber?” Sirius looked a little surprised to hear that. He and Remus had been frequenting that particular club on and off for years. And although he knew that Remus was trying to change the subject away from his attraction to Charlie to what was going on in Charlie’s life. 

“How do you know that Moony?” He asked. 

“I stopped by there last week for a drink when you were hanging out with Harry, and Charlie was there. He was at the bar, and we started talking. He asked about you and how things were between us. Then he invited me to go somewhere a little quieter. I didn’t think it was a come-on or anything, he’s ten years younger than us, for fuck’s sake, so I thought it was innocuous. I followed him up to the second floor and into an office. I asked him if he was sure we should be in there, and he said, “Well, I own this place, so yeah, it’s fine if we’re in my office.” I was shocked, to say the least. He poured us both a glass of firewhisky, and we just talked. I mentioned that I hadn’t seen him there before, and he did say that he was mostly still working with dragons in Romania, that the club was just a side business for him, and that’s why he remains a silent partner. He did say he’d be happy to have a drink with both of us next time, though, and to owl him beforehand to let him know when we’d be around. Sirius, I promise you, nothing happened. We just had a drink, and we chatted.” Remus was becoming increasingly nervous the more he tried to explain what had happened to Sirius. 

“Remus, I trust you, you know that. We trust each other. And I don’t know why you feel guilty for wanting Charlie. He’s fit.” Remus rolled his eyes, still feeling unconvinced as Sirius spoke. The kettle sang, and he got up to grab it and pour the boiling water into their cups as Sirius continued to talk. “Look at me, Moony. Charlie is gorgeous. I don’t blame you. And he’s 30 years old. Yes, he’s younger than us, but it’s not like we’d be taking advantage of him. He owns a sex club, for Merlin’s sake! He knows what he’s about, and I think last week was more than just a chat for him.” Remus opened his mouth to say something, but Sirius didn’t give him the chance, “listen to me, Moons, it’s ok. I want to do this if you want to. It’ll be fun. It’ll be an adventure. And what’s life without a little risk, eh?” 

Remus choked on his sip of tea. “You want to do this? Like we are actually talking about having sex with Charlie Weasley?”

“Yes. I want to do this. And not just for you, I want to do it for me too. I love you. You’re it for me, and I know you love me just the same. That doesn’t mean we can’t explore this. We can do this and still come home to each other and be as we are. Nothing will change. We just need to talk to Charlie and work out the details and make sure that he’s on the same page.”

Remus put his hand on Sirius’ but hesitated before he spoke. “You’re sure? I don’t want you to think that this is something I can’t live without. I don’t want this to... break us. We’ve had enough angst and turmoil in our relationship. I couldn’t live with myself if I did anything to jeopardize where we are now. Not when we’re in such a good place, and there’s not a war going on around us, and you’re free, and we can finally be us.”

Sirius locked eyes with him. “I’m completely sure. Owl Charlie. I want to do this.”

“What? Tonight?” Remus sputtered. 

“Yes. It’s only eight Re. The club doesn’t even open until ten. Owl Charlie and see if he’ll meet us for a drink. We can see if he’s even interested and go from there, ok?”

At ten o’clock on the dot, Remus and Sirius entered the club. Remus was nervous but trying not to let it show. Sirius reached out for his hand and whispered in his ear. “Re, don’t be nervous. We’ll talk and then just take it slow, ok? I love you. Don’t forget that,” Sirius purred as he kissed the shell of Remus’ ear and then pulled away to look into Remus’ eyes. Remus nodded, and they both headed for the bar. 

After ordering their drinks, a firewhisky for Sirius and a scotch, neat, for Remus, they sat down on the barstools and waited for Charlie to arrive. In response to their owl, Charlie mentioned he would be at the club by ten-thirty and for Sirius and Remus to remain at the bar until he arrived. Even if they were just meeting him for a drink and a chat, Charlie’s tone in the message conveyed that he was not only curious about the two of them but also up for anything.

The leather-clad bartender came up to them a few minutes after they had sat down, “Gentlemen, he’s ready for you. Your drinks are on the house.” The bartender looked at Remus and smirked, “I do believe you know the way to his office already?” Remus choked a little on his scotch, swallowed audibly, stood up, grabbed Sirius’ hand, and led the way up to Charlie’s office. 

When they entered the office, Sirius noticed Charlie immediately. He was sitting on a dark leather sofa near a fireplace, his right ankle resting on his left knee and his arms outstretched on the top edge of the sofa. He was clad in supple-looking black dragonhide leather trousers, boots, and a white t-shirt. He was dressed similarly to Sirius, save that Sirius had on ripped black jeans and Doc Martens boots. Remus was more modestly dressed than the other two in expensive grey slacks and a deep blue, almost black button down shirt, and black dress shoes. “Evening, gents. Welcome. Why don’t you have a seat?” Charlie said as he gestured to an identical leather sofa across from him. Sirius and Remus took their seats, sitting close together. 

“Good to see you, Charlie. Remus tells me that you’re a part-owner of the club now?” Sirius said, trying to make polite conversation. He wasn’t sure if he should just come out and ask him if he wanted to fuck, so he decided to exchange pleasantries first. 

“Good to see you too, Sirius. Yes, I am a silent partner in the club for now. I’m finishing up my field research in Romania next month, and I’m not quite sure what I want to do with that just yet. I love it, but it’s not nearly as exciting as this place,” Charlie said as he brushed his long red hair back off of his left shoulder. 

“I find it hard to believe that working with dragons isn’t exciting,” Sirius said. 

“I didn’t say it wasn’t. It’s just not nearly as exciting as having the wizarding world’s two sexiest and most notorious men in my office.” 

Remus smiled, looking rather chuffed at this. Charlie had definitely not invited them here to have an innocent catch up and a drink, and he knew that Sirius always appreciated it when people cut to the chase. 

Leaning forward and taking a sip of his firewhisky, Sirius started to speak again. “Well, I don’t know about notorious, but I do know without a doubt that we’re the sexiest.” The three of them chuckled at this. Sirius glanced quickly at Remus, who was visibly affected by Charlie and Sirius flirting in front of him. “You’re not so bad yourself, Weasley,” he continued, and Charlie scoffed. 

“So I’ve been told. Let’s get to it then. You know I had drinks with Remus here last week. I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t to see if I could talk my way into both his and your pants. I didn’t try anything that night, nor would I have tried anything if it was just you, Sirius. You see, it’s you two together that I want. As soon as I saw your names on the VIP group list, well, it’s been the only thing I’ve been able to think about since. So tell me,” his tongue flicked out to lick his bottom lip, “is this something mutual, or do I need to go back to Romania and hide until you forget about this entire evening?”

Remus spoke first, “it’s mutual, Charlie. We want you,” he said, coming across as much more confident than he felt, which was good. He figured he would have to channel his inner wolf to compete with Charlie and Sirius’s raw sexual magnetism. The air was thick with lust. Remus could feel it all around him, and smelling both Charlie and Sirius’ arousals was becoming a heady drug. “If you’ve seen that we’re on the VIP list, then I assume you’ve looked at our files and seen our limits?” Remus asked, and Charlie nodded. “We’ll need to know what yours are then, just to make sure that we’re all on the same page here.” 

Sirius leaned back in his seat and very obviously adjusted the front of his now uncomfortably tight jeans. Charlie pulled out his wand, made a few movements, and a piece of parchment appeared in both Sirius’ and Remus’ hands. They read it over quickly, and the parchment vanished when they were finished. 

“Do we have each other sorted then?” Charlie asked, moving to stand up. Sirius and Remus nodded and also stood. “Follow me then, boys.” Charlie moved to open another door at the rear of the room, and Sirius stopped to look at Remus. “We can still leave if you want, Moony,” Sirius said. 

Remus put an arm around his neck and grabbed the back of his hair firmly. As their eyes connected, Remus’ flashed amber, and his blown pupils reflected the storm of Sirius’ grey blue, “I want this, Sirius.” Remus turned Sirius’ head to the side and licked a stripe up his neck, stopping at his earlobe to bite into it and whisper, “I can’t wait to get fucked by you and Charlie.” 

Sirius moaned and turned his head to gaze back to Remus. “Fuck,” Sirius muttered. “Let’s do this,” and they followed Charlie through the open door. 

They moved through the door, following Charlie into a spacious, dimly lit room with a huge bed covered in black silk sheets against the back wall and all manner of immaculately curated BDSM furniture around the rest of the perimeter. Sirius took a moment to survey all of it. There was a St. Andrew’s cross. A goblin made web chain sling. His gaze lingered on a leather padded A-frame spanking bench, and he was lost for a moment remembering what he could of his nineteenth birthday. It had been the first time he and Remus had come to the club, and Remus had broken him into a million little pieces and put him back together again on a bench just like this one. 

Remus touched Sirius’ shoulder and looked at him knowingly, and it was enough to ground him and bring him back to the present. 

“So, is there a way you picture this going?” Charlie asked as he took a hand from each of them and started leading them toward the bed. 

“Yeah,” Sirius answered, leaning over to Charlie to whisper in his ear and tell him what Remus had confided in him. Charlie nodded his head, “anything you don’t want to happen?” 

“No,” both Sirius and Remus answered him at the same time. Sirius was still leaning close to Charlie, and the effect on Remus was dizzying. 

“Kiss him, Sirius,” Remus said in an all too commanding tone. Sirius raised an eyebrow at him as if to ask, “are you sure?” and tilted his head to press his lips to Charlie’s. It started a little slow, almost tentative, and then it erupted into a fight for dominance. It was hard and wet, and Remus could see little glimpses of their tongues slipping into each other’s mouths. 

Charlie had let go of both Sirius’ and Remus’ hands shortly after the kiss had begun. Thank Merlin for that, Remus thought as he palmed his ever hardening erection through his trousers. Sirius was the first to pull away, and he reached for Remus to bring him closer. 

Remus complied, and Sirius looked into his eyes and kissed him with wild abandon. Remus swore he could taste Charlie in Sirius’ mouth, and moaned thinking about how he would be tasting all of Charlie soon. They heard Charlie’s breath hitch and pulled away from each other to see that he was on the bed now, back against the headboard, naked. 

He was perfect, Remus thought, all lean muscle, with dark tattoos standing out against his pale skin. That was what had attracted him so much, Charlie was similar to Sirius in many ways, and the thought of having them both together was almost too much for Remus to handle. Charlie’s cock was standing at full attention. It was hard and long, slightly shorter than Remus and not quite as thick as Sirius, but beautiful nonetheless.

Charlie motioned for them to join him on the bed, and as they moved, Remus and Sirius’ clothes vanished. Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius accusingly, and he just shrugged his shoulders, not saying a word. Remus straddled Charlie’s hips and kissed him hard. Charlie responded in kind as Remus’ tongue plunged into his mouth. Charlie wrapped his arms around Remus and pulled him down to grind their cocks against each other. Remus gasped into his mouth and heard Sirius whimper next to them. He was still kissing Charlie and grinding deliciously against him when he felt Sirius move behind him. Sirius pulled Remus against him, his back to Sirius’ chest, and started biting and sucking on the soft part of Remus’ neck where it met his shoulder. Charlie moved to his knees in front of Remus and started attacking the other side while moving his hand down to stroke Remus. He felt Charlie whisper against his skin, and suddenly Charlie’s hand was covered in warm gel, and so was Remus’ cock. It was slippery and delicious, and “Fuck, fuck, Charlie, Sirius…” 

Both men let go of Remus’ shoulder, and Charlie kissed Remus again, still stroking him a little faster now. Remus felt Sirius’ lips at the shell of his ear. “You’re so fucking hot, Re. You and Charlie...It’s taking everything in me not to come on you right now.” Remus could feel how hard Sirius was against his back, and he moaned into Charlie’s mouth. “Why don’t you get on your hands and knees, love,” Sirius said, making sure that Charlie heard him too. Charlie pulled back and gave Remus room to move. “Stay on your knees, Charlie. I’ll need you to keep his mouth busy while I fuck him,” Sirius said, and all he got in reply was incoherent muttering from Charlie and a begging “Please,” from Remus. 

Sirius ran his hands down Remus’ back and said a quick lubrication spell, and Remus shuddered. Sirius circled Remus’ entrance with his index finger, “Charlie, I want you to stroke yourself while I get Remus ready,” he said firmly. Remus keened when he felt the first finger enter him and looked up to see Charlie’s hand gliding over his cock in front of him. Remus was in heaven. 

A few minutes and fingers later, Remus was fucking himself onto Sirius as if his life depended on it. “Fuck you two. I’m going to come just watching you.” Charlie said as he stared at where Sirius’ fingers were disappearing inside of Remus. 

“I’m ready, please Pads, please fuck me.” Sirius pulled his fingers out of Remus, pausing to wipe them off on the sheets, and lined his cock up. 

He pushed in gently at first, groaning. “You’re always so fucking tight, Re,” Remus moaned, and Charlie started stroking himself faster. Sirius moved in and out, quickly picking up the pace. 

“Fuck Sirius, harder, please,” Remus begged. 

Sirius looked at Charlie and nodded. “Suck his cock, Remus. Suck him off while I fuck you.” 

Charlie guided his cock gently into Remus’ mouth, and Remus swallowed him whole. “Oh fuck! yes, Remus, your mouth. So fucking good. I’m not going to last long”. Charlie groaned as he felt Remus pull off a little and then pull him deep into his throat. Sirius was fucking into Remus harder now, gripping Remus’ hips hard, and was sure there’d be marks on them tomorrow. 

“Come down his throat Charlie. Remus, be a good boy and swallow it all.” Charlie cried out, his orgasm taking him over as he spilled into Remus’ mouth. Remus hummed with satisfaction and swallowed every last drop. Charlie pulled his softening cock from Remus’ mouth and stared at the other two men in awe. Sirius had never let up his punishing pace, and Remus was all but screaming now. 

It was the single hottest thing Charlie had ever seen. He looked over to Sirius and asked, “Can I?” Sirius nodded and moaned. Sirius pulled Remus back up to him so that Remus’ back was once again flush against Sirius’ chest. Charlie got down on his hands and knees and, with one hand, guided Remus’ dripping cock into his mouth and started sucking the head.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m coming, I’m coming.” Remus grabbed the back of Charlie’s head and came into his mouth. Sirius was delirious with need, and when he felt Remus clench around him, he couldn’t hold back any longer. His breath hitched. He cried out Remus’ name and came long and hard inside of him. 

Remus quickly let go of Charlie’s head, and Sirius slipped gently out of him. They all sat there panting for a moment, and Sirius kissed Remus. “I love you,” he said, looking into Remus’ eyes. “I love you too,” Remus said, and they kissed softly again. Charlie moved to get out of the bed, but Sirius caught his arm and shook his head. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I feel like even after what we just did, I’m invading your privacy right now. I’ll just leave you two alone for a bit.” Charlie said quietly. 

“Don’t. Stay with us.” Remus said and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

“Yeah, Charlie. Stay. Did you really think we’d kick you out of your own bed at the club that you own? I mean, I know I can be a prick at times, but I’m not that bad.” Sirius said and cast a quick scrourgify on them all and the bed. He moved toward the headboard and laid down, patting the bed beside him for Remus and Charlie to join him. They did, and Charlie laughed a little as he laid down on his side facing Remus, who had Sirius spooned comfortably behind him. 

“So, was this a one off? Or can we do this again?” Charlie asked. He didn’t want to pressure them into anything more, but he couldn’t help but admit to himself that the sex with Sirius and Remus had felt like more than just sex to him. He had both envied and longed for the two of them for as long as he could remember, and sex with them had been a teenage dream come true.

“It doesn’t have to be a one-off. And it doesn’t have to be just sex,” Remus said as if reading Charlie’s mind, and he felt Sirius nod his agreement behind him. “Let’s just take it slow and see where this goes, yeah?” Sirius said to Charlie as Remus pulled him closer to them both. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in what happened on Sirius' 19th birthday at The Chamber, check out this little one shot I wrote a few months ago.  
> [Happy Birthday, Sirius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372784)


End file.
